Chloe Love
Chloe Love, also known as Chloe Lovell, is one of the main characters of ASOCE . She is a dimensional traveler trying to protect the remaining members of her family while meeting many people, evil and good! She is filled with optimism, constantly giving encouragement to others. Chloe is ls also very creative, often coming up with amazing solutions to the problems her gang go through. Because of Chloe's Autism, she sees things in a different way, and she also uses some of the abilities granted by her disability to help her friends. This includes using her special interests to solve puzzles and her sensitive hearing to eavesdrop conversations. However, she is deeply flawed as a person, mostly because of her inability to control her other mental illnesses, such as ADHA, (Depression, anxiety, dissociative disorder). She takes medicine for this. Personality Chloe is well known among her friends for being a cheery person (especially compared to some of her friends). She often can be seen giving out complements to many people, mostly about their personalities, trying not to seem rude. Having been around creatures all her life, she is interested to things such as talking ponies or eldest abominations. Her belief is that even the most vile looking people must be good inside, unless they hurt her friends. In that case they are as good as dead. Chloe has a loose sense of morality. She defends her friends, even after they commit horrible acts. This is mostly because she sees everybody on her side as good. However, she will heavily critique the actions of anybody else, as well as herself. She is her worst adversary, mostly because of her mental illness. She bashes herself often for the littlest of mistakes and even goes so far as to fast while locking herself in a small room just over a small argument she had with Klaus Baudelaire. The girl also has a big intelligence. Although not as big as her best friend's/crushes, she still has quite a bit of knowledge, mostly about things she is interested in. History Chloe was made in a one night stand by a vile man known as Dale Lovell and a woman named Natalie Spyglass. She grew up mostly unaware of her father, until the age of 3, where Dale found out about her existence. One day, she kidnapped the girl, deciding that experimenting on another of his daughters would be a GREAT IDEA! During the process, she was scared, alone, and hungry, the only words that she ever heard coming from her father, and even then they were insults. During this time she surrounded herself with other animals. She eventually made up that the language that her dad was saying would be "Meanise" while the more intelligent experiments were speaking actual English. Finally, at age 12, Dale suddenly abandoned the lab. She soon found herself back with her original family, never to see her lab friends again. She occasionally got visits by government people, mostly to see why she was experimented on in the first place. It turns out that she was supposed to be a magical sponge, being able to absorb other's power if they tried to harm her using psychic or magical attacks. The military kept bugging her family about using her for dimensional combat, and at this point Chloe felt utterly alone. At least in the lab she had friends! Nobody really cared for her in this world. At least, until she met Ryan, her then newborn cousin. She quickly took him in as her own, as the girl who birthed him was too young. She raised him as her son. She finally had a purpose! Than, trouble brewed. A mysterious race only known as "Hybrids" attacked that day, saying that they were looking for her father Dale, who had disappeared 2 years ago. At this point Chloe was 13 while Ryan was merely one. In the middle of the night, she ran away, looking for a portal to another dimension. Her wish was soon granted, and so began ASOCE. Trivia * Chloe is so obsessed with toys because she was deprived of them in her childhood. * Never '''ever '''try and hurt her loved ones. You will regret it. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autistic Category:Females Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:ASOCE Category:Human Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lead Females Category:Intelligent characters Category:Toy Lovers Category:OC characters Category:Teenagers